You Leave Me Breathless
by alpha61
Summary: O Simon e a Jeanette estão sozinhos no quarto a conversarem e a verem as coisas do Simon. E é quando eles ouvem a sua música favorita que se declaram um ao outro.


**Someone To Love**

SINOPSE: O Simon e a Jeanette estão sozinhos no quarto a conversarem e a verem as coisas do Simon. E é quando eles ouvem a sua música favorita que se declaram um ao outro.

O Simon e a Jeanette estavam no quarto dos Esquilos. O Simon estava a mostrar à Jeanette a sua colecção de livros científicos: "E este é o último que eu tenho.", o Simon entregou à Esquilete o livro que tirou da prateleira.

A cama do Simon estava cheia de livros amontoados.

A Jeanette pegou no livro que o Simon lhe entregou: "Uau!", ela ficou boquiaberta. "Tu tens o Mega Science Coleccion 6! É a única edição que eu não tenho!"

"A sério?! Então… podes levá-lo!"

"O quê?! Não, Simon! Eu não posso! O livro é teu!"

"Vá lá, Jeanette! Eu ofereço-te!", ela olhou para o esquilo muito séria. "A sério. Fica com ele.", o Simon sorriu para a amiga.

A Jeanette sorriu para o Simon: "Obrigada, Simon!", ela levantou-se do banco, atirando o livro para a cama para junto dos outros livros e atirou-se para o Simon num abraço. "És o melhor amigo que alguém poderia ter!"

No abraço, o Simon sentiu um arrepio na espinha com o toque da sua amiga no seu corpo. O Simon estava apaixonado pela Jeanette desde o primeiro dia em que a viu. Mas ele era muito tímido e não tinha coragem de expressar os seus sentimentos.

_Oh Jeanette! Se tu soubesses o que eu sinto!_, pensou ele. _Tenho mesmo que te contar! Mas… E se ela não gostar de mim? Oh! Claro que gosta! Mas… se ela me rejeitar, eu não vou aguentar._

A Jeanette apercebeu-se do que estava a fazer e afastou-se do Simon, corando: "Hã. Desculpa. Eu… não sei o que me deu."

Na verdade, a Jeanette também estava apaixonada pelo Simon. Tinha sido amor à primeira vista. Mas, tal como ele, a Jeanette também era tímida e não tinha coragem de lhe dizer o que sentia.

O Simon também estava corado: "N-Não… Não tem importância."

Após alguns segundos de silêncio constrangedor, o Simon falou: "Queres… Queres ver os meus CD's?"

"S-Sim. Pode ser."

A Jeanette foi com o Simon até à sua caixa de CD's.

O Simon foi tirando os CD's da caixa e dando à Jeanette para ela ver. Depois de ver os CD's, a Jeanette pousava os CD's num monte, em cima de uma pequena mesa à beira deles.

Isso repetiu-se até que a Jeanette se espantou com um CD: "Oh meu Deus!"

"O que foi, Jeanette?!", o Simon preocupou-se.

"Eu A-M-O este cantor! É o meu preferido!"

O CD que a Jeanette tinha na mão era o álbum do Shayne Ward.

"A sério?!", perguntou o Simon. "O meu também!"

"A sério?!", admirou-se a Jeanette. "Não me digas que a faixa 7 também é a tua preferida!"

"Deixa ver.", o Simon pegou na caixa e olhou para a lista de faixas. Quando chegou ao número 7 ele viu o nome Breathless. "Estás a brincar?! Esta é a minha música preferida!"

"Oh! Mete a tocar, Simon! Vá lá!", a Jeanette pediu, 'um pouco' ansiosa.

O Simon abriu a caixa, tirou o CD, ligou o rádio e colocou o CD lá dentro. Depois, preparou tudo para eles ouvirem a música da faixa 7.

"Pronta?", perguntou o Simon à Jeanette.

"Pronta."

"Jeanette. Dás-me a honra desta dança?", ele sorriu para ela.

Ela sorriu-lhe de volta: "Com muito gosto."

O Simon carregou no play e a música começou a tocar.

Depois, o Simon foi em direcção à Jeanette e pegou nas mãos dela, os dois começaram a corar. Os dois começaram a dançar ao som da música.

Quando o cantor começou a cantar, o Simon acompanhou, cantando para a Jeanette, fazendo-a corar ainda mais.

_If our love was a fairy tale_

_I would charge in and rescue you_

_On a yacht baby we would sail_

_To an island where we'd say I do_

_And if we had babies they would look like you_

_It'd be so beautiful if that came true_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

O Simon sorriu para a Jeanette e a Esquilete sorriu-lhe de volta.

_And if our love was a story book_

_We would meet on the very first page_

_The last chapter would be about_

_How I'm thankful for the life we've made_

_And if we had babies they would have your eyes_

_I would fall deeper watching you give life_

_You don't even know how very special you are_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

_You must have been sent from heaven to earth to change me_

_You're like an angel_

_The thing that I feel is stronger than love believe me_

_You're something special_

_I only hope that I'll one day deserve what you've given me_

_But all I can do is try_

_Every day of my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe that you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams_

_So beautiful you're leaving me_

_Breathless_

No final da música, o Simon aproximou a sua cara da Jeanette. Lentamente, as suas bocas estavam cada vez mais próximas. Finalmente, os seus lábios tocaram-se.

A música da faixa 8 começou a tocar e isso tornou o momento ainda mais romântico.

O Simon afastou-se lentamente da Jeanette.

A música continuava:

_Finally_

_She came along_

"Eu amo-te, Jean.", disse o Simon, sorrindo para a amada.

_Broke the spell_

_And set me free_

A Jeanette sorriu para o Simon e respondeu: "Eu também te amo, Si."

_Pushed aside_

_What use to be_

Desta vez, foi a Jeanette que beijou o Simon.

_All the broken hearted man that once was me_

_I never gave it up_

Ela envolveu os seus braços em torno do pescoço do esquilo e o Simon colocou as suas mãos na cintura da sua amada Jeanette.

_I always believe_

_When she's in my arms I know what I achieve_

Eles afastaram-se do beijo e sorriram um para o outro.

_So hear my loneliness_

_I'm giving up on you_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I've found what I've been looking for_

_So hear my emptiness_

_I've got no room for you_

_I've finally found what I've been dreaming of_

_Someone to love_

A Jeanette olhou para a mesa com os CD's e para a cama com os livros: "Devíamos arrumar aquilo.", apontou ela.

O Simon olhou para a desarrumação das suas coisas: "Tens razão."

_Hey_

_Cos I was lost_

_I was down and out_

_Until that day_

A Jeanette começou a arrumar os livros enquanto o Simon começou a arrumar os CD's.

_I knew what my life was all about_

_Still wonder how_

_She came my way_

_She's the reason I'm smiling here today_

Os dois deram uma olhada rápida um ao outro antes de continuarem as arrumações.

_So hear my loneliness_

_I'm giving up on you_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I've found what I been looking for_

_So hear my emptiness_

_I've got no room for you_

_I've finally found what I've been dreaming of_

_Someone to love_

_To hold_

_To be my inspiration_

_Someone to touch, to cherish for life_

_So hear my loneliness_

_I'm giving up on you_

_I don't need you anymore_

_I've found what I been looking for_

_So hear my emptiness_

_I've got no room for you_

_I've finally found what I've been dreaming of_

_Someone to love_

_Someone to love_

_Oh baby_

_So hear my emptiness_

_I've got no room for you_

_I've finally found what I've been dreaming of_

_I've finally found what I've been dreaming of_

_Someone to love_

"Já está.", disse a Jeanette, acabando de arrumar o último livro.

"Aqui também.", disse o Simon.

_Someone to love_

A música acabou e o Simon tirou o CD do rádio, colocando-o na caixa e arrumando-o para junto dos outros CD's. Depois, desligou o rádio.

O Simon ficou a olhar para a Jeanette durante algum tempo a sorrir.

"O que foi?", perguntou a Jeanette corada.

"Já te disseram que tu és muito bonita?"

"Bem…", ela sorriu. "Além de ti… não! Não disseram!", ela aproximou-se dele. "E a ti? Já alguém te disse que tu és muito bonito?"

O Simon sorriu para ela: "Além de ti… apenas a Jeanette."

A Jeanette riu-se e beijou o Simon. O Simon beijou-a de volta.

De repente, batem à porta: "Jeanette! Simon!", era a Eleanor que lhes estava a chamar.

O par de namorados separou-se do beijo. "Sim?", perguntou o Simon.

"O comer está pronto!"

"Já vamos!"

O Simon ouviu passos a descerem as escadas. Depois, olhou para a Jeanette e perguntou a sorrir: "Onde é que nós íamos?"

A Jeanette sorriu para ele.

"Oh! Já me lembro!" **(Isto é uma espécie de homenagem aos filmes do Shrek. Adoro os filmes do Shrek.)**, o Simon beijou a Jeanette e ela beijou-o de volta.

Depois do beijo, foi a Jeanette que falou: "É melhor irmos."

"Tens razão."

Os dois saíram de mãos dadas e fecharam a porta calmamente com um sorriso nos lábios.

**FIM**

O AUTOR: Como devem ter percebido pela parte final da história, isto tudo aconteceu enquanto o Theodore e a Eleanor cozinhavam na história "Just The Way You Are". As músicas desta história são "Breathless" e "Someone To Love", ambas do Shayne Ward. E esta foi a última história-sequela do "Alvin E Os Esquilos". Mas isso não quer dizer que seja a última história de todas! Agora vou começar a fazer histórias com outros pares. Aguardem as minhas próximas histórias. Espero que gostem delas, tanto como espero que tenham gostado destas três.


End file.
